Curious Needs, Not Necessarily Wants
by Saegomi
Summary: Zelda has a specific need from someone; preferably from the lust-devil himself: Ganondorf. But what kind of “need” does she desire to be fulfilled? xG&Zx Rated M F.A.R! :D R


**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own Zelda, although if she did.. **Majora's Mask** would be _so_ much better..

**A/N:** This is my first story on here! **Congrats** to me! I would love reviews, but I'm not picky. I think I should have opted for a different category, other than **romance**, but I enjoyed making it. **Enjoy yourselves**!

* * *

There stood Ganondorf, testing wits against his own Iron Knuckles in his chamber connected to the Hyrule Castle. One by one did he slice through the tough Gerudo armor, bringing waves of anger from the depths of the enemies as their precious armor collapsed to the floor. Ganon laughed at their anger each time, winking at the brave warriors, continuing to slice his way to victory in the chamber. And there hid Zelda, watching the master-minded thief slice through numerous Knuckles, trying out new techniques, even possibly risking his own life with his tough enemies. His training lasted nearly hours, bringing sweat to the well-toned man, Zelda melting at the thought of having anything to do with him. Even if he asked her to bring him a cloth, and to wipe his moist body down, she would lose all control abiding by his need.

Still watching, her eyes began to slowly close as she then began to daydream of him, keeping a memory in her head she would never forget, the one and only time he asked for her hand, simply to guide her into his chamber, a secret route at that, just in case she ever needed his assistance, and he was not to be at the front of his chamber to hear her call, yet in his training chamber instead. To her own will, she continued to use the secret route, just to watch the devious man train through a rugged iron-fenced hole in the wall, and just to watch his every move, how his body was a sight to see, and to listen to his voice as he yelled in excitement and anger against his opponents.

Steady she daydreamed of him entering her chamber late at night, laying in bed beside her, taking her lips to his, smoothly making love to her lips as she rested peacefully. In the dream, she awoken to him aside her, one hand in her hair, the other flat on her stomach, awaiting her permission to explore forbidden areas of her gorgeous body. And she allowed him to, and in the night, the two seen each other in ways they had never seen each other before. The princess was easily aroused at the sight of this man, that the woman lost all breath just speaking his name.

"Ganondorf.." She smiled, coming to from her lusty dream. Still inside was Ganondorf applying his blade to his opponents, Zelda sensing that his training was merely complete.

Ganondorf, with ease, sliced the last of the Iron Knuckles, the master Knuckle sprouting from the depths of nowhere. Dressed in a mystical black, the two performed a series of blocks and failed attempts to strike one another. Spinning into comfort, Ganon took a regrettable lung towards the master Knuckle, the opponent grabbing the Dark King by his neck, stopping his axe inches from Ganon's side.

"Excellent job, my lord, but not quite good enough!" The Iron Knuckle spoke to Ganondorf. The Dark King let out a hollow laugh, slightly ashamed and honored.

He slowed his breathing, his blade dropping to his side, by reflects his hands scurried up to his opponents' arm around his neck. He continued to breath, a smile slowly growing onto his face. "I praise you, some, my servant. A job well done, to you, as well."

Zelda covered her mouth, a squeal escaping her that both the Dark King and his servant both heard. With a snap of the finger, Ganondorf commanded the Knuckles go to rest for another training day. With a glance towards the squeal, he was able to find the princess peeking through the fenced-hole in the wall, the Dark King smiling at the brave woman before him.

"Come out, princess," Ganon smiled, moving along the wall to the exit in which she hid. Slowly she made her way to that door, taking his hand, once more, as he helped her fully into his chamber. He observed her for the moment, smirking at the daring princess. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Zelda paused for what seemed like forever, "No, Ganondorf, there isn't."

"Any orders from your father?" He then became worried.

"Uh.. N-no.." The princess began to hesitate. She looked into those gorgeous orange eyes, as he raised an eyebrow at her, interested in the princess and why she truly disrupted his failed training.

"Then why," Ganondorf took a manly bow. "Do you disturb me, princess?"

"I was.. I.."

Amid a smile the Dark King began to circle the curious wanderer. "Is there something you need from me?" He stood behind her, nearly whispering into her ear, looking up at the door to make sure no unwanted visitors barged in. The princess slightly moaned, clamping her mouth as Ganon placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Because if there is.. I'll do my best to please your needs, princess."

"I-I have no orders for you, Ganondorf."

"Then, with all due respect, princess, I must exit you," He stepped in front of her, hands now behind his back, smiling that wicked smile that made Zelda want to fall to the ground. "I am in need of a clean up. Training has gotten the best of me." Zelda nodded, quickly exiting Ganondorf's Chamber as she rested against the wall, taking a deep breath. She hurriedly resorted to her chamber, flopping onto her bed, thinking of the encounter with that mind-blowing man.

In his shower, the Dark King washed away his training leftovers, the thought of catching the startled princess in his own training grounds left him in thought. Images, even scenes began to flow into his mind, as he began to have a need for the princess. He shook the thought out of his head, curiosity not always being the best resort. Even so, he wanted to know what she was in need of himself. Maybe it was attention she craved, or someone in her bed at night to keep her alive.

And well cherished, because that was something the princess was not. She never experienced love. Her intentions were always on the Dark King, the beautiful, strong, Gerudo Thief. She lusted for him night after night, and she was nearly surprised dead that the Dark King could not sense the want, the lust, the cravings for him.

She laid in bed, the thought of him never escaping her mind as there was a knock on the door. Her heart dropped, wondering who it could be at such late hours. Rushing to her vanity, she groomed herself over again, heading to the door. Amid a sigh, she opened her door..

It was one of the butlers.

"Princess." The butler bowed, Zelda nodding to him.

"Yes, Kegor?" She clenched her heart, nearly fainting.

"Is there anything you need tonight? Your father was worried about you." Oh, goodness, did she need that Ganondorf character! She needed him so badly, in her arms, she died for him inside. But she couldn't tell that to the butler! He would say she was insane, for the Dark King was certain to not be of her type.. Or.. so they said.. Her father promised a nice older man, of the Dark Kings age range, sure, but never his own private men. Someone such as a royal guard of the Hyrule Castle perhaps...

"Um, no, Kegor, there isn't. My thanks. Carry on, lad." She smiled to him, another bow, and he was gone.

Zelda sighed, slowly closing the door, a hand pressing slightly against it before she could manage. Once more she thought she would come into contact with the butler, but this time, her heart sunk, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. It was the lust-devil himself, standing right outside of her chamber. Ganondorf smiled at the princess as she stood, dazzled at the sight of the well-craved-for-man. Once again, she nearly fainted!

"Ganondorf! What brings you to my hall at this time?" Trying to sound bothered, she stared into those eyes... Those eyes! The lit torch behind him sent off a wonderful glare, the light shimmering on his left cheek as he looked down, his hand still resting on the door, he glazed at her, speechless.

With courage he leaned into the princess, connecting her lips to his as she gasped, her hands falling to her sides as Ganon stepped into her chamber, closing the door, easily wrapping his arms around her. It took awhile for her to realize what was happening, and when she did, her world turned upside down as she wrapped her arms, too, around the muscular Ganondorf. The kiss was an amazing feeling to her as she fell to her bed, Ganon easily following suit. He laid on top of her, eagerly wanting to rid her of her nightgown, he continued to play in her mouth, his tongue greeting hers with a welcoming stand, the warmth of such a woman's mouth getting the best of him as he grew overly excited. He hadn't experience a woman's touch in some time now.. It was training and following orders for the Dark King. The arousal drove the man half wild as he groaned at the feel of her tongue finally greeting him back.

Slowly, yet hesitantly, he pulled himself away from her lips, moving onto her neck, and then ear, finding a spot that drove her wild. He softly bit at her ear, his hand slowly traveling down, past her breast, resting flat on her stomach. He then brought his other hand up to her hair, resting it into her silky waves. Zelda's eyes widened once more as she quickly closed them, enjoying the daydream coming to life. Ganondorf slowly whispered into her ear..

"Is this.. what you were needing..?"

The princess moaned, "Yes.."

Ganondorf moaned in return, "How come.." He spoke between butterfly kisses, "You hadn't told me before?"

She laid there, silent, her body trembling at his every touch as he fulfilled himself, ridding her of the nightgown she worn, her body sitting perfectly still below him as the light from Hyrule shun in on her, Ganon observing her body. He smiled at her as she blushed, showing the veiled side of her as she watched the Dark King, taking a hand to the bulge beneath his belt. A groan escaped his mouth as she climbed atop of him, straddling him, a giggle escaping her wonderful mouth. She hissed into his ear as she began to grind his lap, Ganon groaning against her neck, as she pleased the man without undressing him. And the tension! It drove the princess crazy as she continued to rock against him, the smell of her entering his nose as he pushed her back onto the bed, falling with her, his hands exploring her naked body.

Cupping her breast Zelda grew hot at his touch. He took his mouth fully to her breast, enjoying the soft patch of skin, licking away at her nipples, her body squirming underneath him.

He then trailed down her stomach, looking up at her, smiling, watching her throw her head back as she realized what was soon to come.

"Do you want me to stop... princess?" He asked, sneaking a finger inside her wetness. She gasped out, Ganon thrusting his finger in and out of the princess, harder and harder each time. She clutched the sides of the bed as she laid broaden on the bed, moaning. He moved back up to her body, his finger still in contact with her wetness as he began to kiss her. "Do you?" He asked again, still thrusting, still caressing.

"No!" Zelda pleaded out, screaming out to him more and more as he moved even faster, even harder, giving her what he thought she could handle. She began to move with him, crashing her hips towards him, Ganon watching her with awe, his excitement paining him. He needed to be inside of her, to hear he truly cry out his name in pleasure. So he went for what his body demanded.

Pulling his finger out, he slipped in another, readying the princess as she cried out even louder, Ganon placing a hand calmly onto her mouth. She moaned, mouth locked close, and whimpered underneath him, her body aching for him, her love screaming for him to be inside. Ganondorf rested his head in her neck, thrusting upwards still, kissing the best of her neck. And finally, he couldn't take anymore. Her muffled moans were melodies to his ears, her warmth even more, the wetness unbearable.

Slowly Ganondorf rid himself of his clothing, the princess lost in wonder, her eyes clamped shut, her body swaying, panting, missing the fingers that were once there. He laid back on the princess, their bodies warmth soothing each other. Kisses came and left, deep devouring kissing taking its place. With ease, curiosity, the princess grabbed for Ganondorf. He groaned out as she began to stroke him, keeping lips locked and her hand moving freely. He nearly collapsed on the woman beneath him as she began to go faster, harder, Ganon moaning and panting. He moved her hand away as he slipped himself inside of her, Zelda crying out.

He then began to stroke her, slowly, tensing up the ride. She threw her arms around him, her legs embracing him, as he moved faster. Zelda began to lose all control as he moved deeper, harder, and faster.

"Do you... like that.. princess?" He groaned out the her, thrusting into her now.

She cried out once again, this time his name, telling him she did, causing him to grow even weak, thrusting harder, gripping onto her hair. She threw her hips into his, screaming out to him, begging him to go deeper. And he did. Zelda muffled her mouth into his neck, controlling her moans, but my, doing such a horrible job! Ganon couldn't, and didn't dare try to control his moans as he closed his mouth, moaning from his chest, the sound of the love making grabbing him, sending him head over hills.

Zelda took extreme measures to push him over, Ganon accepting the offer, as she sat atop of him. They stared at each other for a moment, enjoying each other's presence and company. He then gripped her hips, slowly moving her on his love, his head falling back deep into the pillow beneath him. Zelda began to quietly moan, the ride so nice, so slow, that she grabbed her breast, Ganon opening his eyes just in time, only to jerk his body and close them again. He groaned out at the sight, watching her with his power as she rode him, grabbing herself in a pleasure full way.

The ride began to grow heat, Ganon moving the princess faster, harder, as she began bouncing on him. He cried out, moaning her name with lust in his voice, cursing aloud, making the princess go buck wild. She slammed down harder, squeezing her legs against his, her hands moving to his chest as she drove herself crazy, nearly into ecstasy. Ganondorf drove his lower body into her, Zelda crying out even more! She could not keep quiet in such a place! At such a time! She continued to cry, moaning, biting her lip, and whining to him how great it felt to her. That turned him on so much more as he grew close himself.

The two continued to thrust into each other, the time coming near for the princess as Ganondorf felt her walls, her warm walls, tightening. With that, he cried out her name again, pulling himself up to her, Zelda straddling his lap, her pleasure spot a witness to his bone. She threw her head back in pleasure, Ganon kissing her neck as her body soon began to jerk. He knew how close she was, and began to circle around inside of her, Zelda slamming even harder, Ganon choking on his breaths, panting harder, moaning out as the two entered ecstasy in harmony. Zelda screamed out, her moans quicker, more lust full as she experienced something she hadn't before... All the while Ganondorf moaned uncontrollably, closing his mouth, his moans deep and electrifying as he slowly continued to move the princess.. his eyes never leaving hers..

And with that, the two lay in each others arms, heavy and hot from the experience the two shared. Zelda still slightly moaned, Ganondorf catching his breath. Who would have ever thought, that the princess of Hyrule would be in the same bed as such a man like Ganondorf, the protector of some, and the thief of many things.. But he was a good thief, a meaningful one as he was server the good and dweller of the bad... Even so, Zelda fell in love with him, and into a deep sleep with this man, Ganondorf stroking her hair as she rest on his chest, the unbelievable finally happening..

* * *

**A/N:** I've tooken the time to run spell check while on the site.. I **apprectiate** the reviews!! _I'll hav to rememmber to wahch my spieilling, pash tensh verbsh alng wit preshent tensh verbsh sum moir_ :D **Merci Beaucoup**!


End file.
